


Idk sex

by Megurine11



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine11/pseuds/Megurine11
Summary: Wow have sex with Len





	Idk sex

Kagamine Len has just finished singing on stage and greets you backstage. “Len you did amazing!” you say and run to give him a hug. You both embrace and blush a little. Len checks to see that nobody is around and whispers seductively in your ear. “Do you wanna have a little fun tonight?~” This makes you blush more and you reply with “ok~”. 

He grabs your hand and leads you to his wardrobe. He closes the door behind him and he turns you around so your behind on his crotch. He grabs your chest and you tremble. “Ah~ Len..~”. He moves your hair so he can kiss your neck. He bites softly and glazes over it with his tongue. It feels strange, but you enjoy it. By this time you are dripping wet and moaning. Len turns you around so you face him and brings your lils together. He kisses you sloppily and holds you close. You hold him close to your chest and open your mouth, letting his tongue collide with yours. You both take a second to breathe and continue. Len’s breaths feel hot on you, unlike his hands, which are just a bit colder. He releases and looks at you, gazing into your eyes. His ocean blue eyes bring more butterflies to your stomach. He holds your cheek with one of his hands and kisses the other cheek. He takes his shirt off, showing you his sexy figure. You get even more turned on just by looking, and you touch his stomach. Len laughs a little. You take off your shirt and bra, letting Len see what you were hiding too. His pants look tight on him, so you bend down and take them off him. He seems a bit nervous so you assure him that it’s ok.

He gently plays with your hair while you touch his erection. His fingers tremble with the more you touch. You kneel down on the floor and take a little bit of him into your mouth. “Ah..~” he moans softly. His voice is so cute. You take in more and play with it in your mouth. His moans and tiny wimpers show that he likes it. You feel happy making him pleased, so you go faster. His grip on your hair gets a bit tighter, but it dosent hurt. After a bit you feel his dick twitch in your mouth, showing that he’s going to cum. You go faster for the last few moments before he releases in your mouth. He pants while you swallow it all. You get onto your feet and Len walks you over to a small couch in the room. He sits on it and you pull off the rest of your clothes.

He holds your waist while you lower onto him, allowing his dick inside of you. You inhale while he enters you, getting adjusted. You start moving, making the both of you sweat and make sexual noises. “Ah~ Len~~” You both gasp each others’ names and move to each others’ rhythm. He then lifts you up and you bend over, your butt in the air. He thrusts into you and slaps your ass. He gets a little more aggresive and it takes you by surprise. You bite your lip and smile while Len takes you over. He thrusts into you several more times before losing his pace. “I’m gonna cum..!” He grabs your breasts and rams into you two more times before cumming. You both catch your breath and he takes himself out of you.

You both sit next to each other on the couch and relax before Len kisses you. You grab your underwear and put them on, and Len does the same. After you put the rest of your clothes on, you decide to sit next to each other on the couch and just rest. He puts his arm around you before closing his eyes. “We’ll do this again some time.” he says.


End file.
